


Enable Me

by R3d_L1k3_Ros3s



Category: RWBY
Genre: Enabler, F/F, Faint White Rose, Yang's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3d_L1k3_Ros3s/pseuds/R3d_L1k3_Ros3s
Summary: Yang can't take it anymore, she can't stand to watch her sister and Weiss together. Sure it was exciting and Yang tries her best to be a good older sister but everyone has a breaking point. She's been in love with that little ball of energy for years, no one else could even compare. Just watching the two made her far beyond jealous, it made her hurt and enraged. However Yang couldn't let these feelings out especially around her sister and team. Teeth gritted and fists clenched Yang continued to tough it out hoping it all would just end. Though Yang felt the dreaded reality in which she knew that two sisters could never be. She held on wishing for a miracle or something... What will Yang do? Come and find out!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Hello everyone! I am new to Archive of Our Own as a writer (I've read lots of stories on here on my own.) I use FF.net to post my stories primarily but I figured it wouldn't hurt to try it out here as well. Anyways I wrote this Enabler (Yang x Ruby) fic such a long time ago. Yeah I know they're both sisters and that kinda thing is looked down upon but I still ship them together even if they're sisters. ENABALER is my OTP at the moment. Anyways it's not that good but as I've practiced, my skills as a writer have heavily increased as well.

The room was filled with laughter as we all sat there just hanging out as a team. The only one not laughing was me. Just me. Yeah somethings wrong with me and I don’t know what to do anymore. I haven’t been able to make puns for a few weeks now and I keep getting more and more angrier each time she touches MY sister, I know little sis and snow angel have a thing for each other but I don’t like it one bit. Each time they hug it hurts, each time they hold hands it hurts, each time they kiss it hurts, and each time they love…it kills. I’m just can’t take any more of this bullshit! All I can do is sit up here in my bed while we watch this Nicolas Cage, trying my hardest not to snap. Right across the room in my perfect line of sight sits Ruby and Weiss cuddled up into Ruby’s bed. It makes me sick to my stomach as Weiss leans her head on Ruby’s shoulder, Ruby of course nuzzling it with her own. I’m not jealous of Ruby rather the opposite. I want to be the one cuddling up with her, leaning our heads on each other’s shoulders while watching a movie together. Is that too much to ask for?

          I want more than that.

          As we all get ready for bed I look over to the two just passed out on Ruby’s bed. Can I just throw Weiss aside and take Ruby into my own bed? I almost said something before Blake stood up and woke Weiss who clearly pretended she fell asleep on _“accident”_. Internally I thanked Blake as I jumped down from bunk and headed towards the door. I just needed to step out for a minute to get some fresh air, not a big deal right? Slowly I started my little walk up and down the hallway not even noticing Blake’s presence with me. And before I could take any more steps she stopped me, looking me over with her little concerned Faunus eyes.

“Yang what’s going on, you haven’t been yourself lately and I’m concerned.” She asked though I sounded more like a statement.

“Pfftt I have no idea what you’re talking about! I’m fine! Just your regular Yangtastic Yang reporting for duty!” I tried to assure but Blake wasn’t stupid.

“Yang stop with the games, I want to support you and if you don’t let me then I can’t.” Blake said with a look of deeper concern that only continued to grow.

          I grabbed Blake’s arm and pulled her down the hallway and outside into the dark courtyard. We walked over and sat down on a stone bench not saying a word for maybe a good ten minutes. More than anything I wanted to run away and get some sleep but running away didn’t seem very effective coughcoughBlakecoughcough. So I turned to face her, those amber eyes scared me a little bit in the dark.

“There’s something wrong with me Blake. Something really wrong and I… I just don’t know what to do.”

“You need to come to terms with it yourself and then confront her about it.” Blake said calmly as if she were a mind reader as well…maybe she is??

“H-How do you know about that?!?” I exclaimed nervously hoping that what she said was by coincidence.

“Yang I can see it in your eyes, the way you look at her and when she looks at you. Every time she’s with Weiss it angers you and you become jealous which is perfectly normal. I can see the yearning in your actions as you make your best attempt at being a good older sister. Every time she tells you ‘I love you.’ It only breaks your heart because you’re love for her is different. Need I say more?” Her hand reaches out and rests on my shoulder while my jaw drops with surprise. Was it that obvious?!?!?

“Blake holy fuck you never cease to amaze me! But what do I do now? How do I tell my little sister that I love her…not like a sister? Ughh how do I say it without sounding weird or ruining our relationship?? What if she gets so disgusted that she’ll never talk to me again?!?!? Oh god…”

          Blake just stares at me with her poker face that eventually breaks out into laughter. It confused me like fuck but hey, gotta let the kitty laugh sometimes.

“Be honest and direct, tell her exactly how you feel and then go from there. This will only continue to eat at you and will put further strain on your current or potential relationship you two have right now.”

“What about Weiss?? Ruby loves her so does it even make sense?” I asked while feeling my chest tighten.

“Yang, fight for your love but make sure to know your limits and the limits of those around you. If she loves Weiss than you’ll have to cope with the outcome which is easier said than done.” Blake pauses before standing up.” You’ll do just fine Yang.”

Standing up I pulled Blake into a super big hug holding her there tightly. After releasing her I ran my fastest back into the dorm about to grab Ruby when I realized that is was bedtime. I guess I’ll just have to wait for tomorrow then. Not long after Blake came back in and crawled under blankets to fall asleep. I couldn’t keep myself from staring at Ruby’s cute sleeping face and the way she snored which was also cute in the moment. It was getting late indeed as I checked the time on my scroll, thank god tomorrow was a Saturday. Getting underneath my covers, I allowed myself to fall asleep for the evening filled with nervousness and excitement.

* * *

 

Next Morning~

          My eyes opened up only to find a mass of brown locks right in mouth. Spitting them out only led me to finding my little sis in my bed? Well here she was clinging right onto me with her arms around my neck and her legs tangled along with my own. I could only sit up enough to glance around the room taking notice of the absences of our other teammates. If only every morning could be like this, just the two of us together cuddled up in each other’s arms and maybe some kisses too. After I laid back down I was greeted by Ruby’s silver eyes staring right into my lavenders. I have to admit that for the longest time it always felt weird looking into her eyes but now I could just get lost. Wait why she is in my bed in the first place not that I mind. Right before I could even open my mouth to say anything I felt a pair of sweet, soft lips on my own.- They belonged to non-other than Ruby Rose.

This all seemed so unreal as if a dream but I took the moments opportunity and kissed back HARD. There was nothing more than Ruby’s lips that I could ask for as I kissed her back many times over. But what surprised me was the way she kissed me back! Ruby’s arms tightened around me as her lips kissed back, her tongue running over my own lips. I couldn’t stop myself as I became fully ensnared within this kiss. I ran my tongue back against her lips as they met, rubbing against each other. The air around us became warmer by the second as we began to melt. Her small frame fit nicely against my larger one as we held each other tight. A small bite to my lip sent them open while a foreign tongue invade my mouth. Gladly I tangled my tongue with Ruby’s, our tongues starting an intimate dance together. We both wanted more as I felt her hands feeling my chest up while my own burning hands rubbed along her sides, even grabbing a little Ruby booty.

The need of air and a break arose quiet easily as we drew our lips away, strands of spittle still connecting our tongues and mouths. Everything was burning hot as I felt a bead of sweat run down the side of my face while a light layer had already built itself on Ruby’s. Now was the time to talk about this cuz regardless I’m confused as fuck right now as to how all this came to be.

“Ruby why were you in my bed? Not that I mind of course but still…” I asked simply out of curiosity.

“Weiss said I should make the first move and stop trying to get you to make it.”

“Weiss?? First move??? What are you talking about??” Okay my confusion has continued to grow.

“Yang I’ve trying to make you jealous for the past couple months, I don’t actually love Weiss.” Ruby said with an apologetic look.

“But why? Why do you want me to be jealous cuz you’ve done a fantastic job at it?” Bravo Ruby you just got an achievement.

“Don’t you feel it Yang?!? We’re not like other siblings…” No shit Sherlock Ruby.

“No, we are not like other siblings but…” I began to trail off.

“I know it’s wrong but it feels so right when I’m with you. Since coming to Beacon I feel like it’s brought us closer while at the same time tearing us apart. I can’t keep it in Yang I’m in love with you, I really am like this is for realz.” Gosh she can be such a cutie sometimes.

          Leaning in I stole her lips into a kiss with my own without hesitation. I want to kiss her again and again, in the morning and at night, forever~ The kiss was soft and sweet as I drew away grinning with emotion and happiness.

“I love you, Ruby”

“I love you too, Yang”

She said the words that I’ve always dreamt about, not the “sibling ‘I love you’” rather it being one coming from romantic love, a love between sisters, a love between lovers. Ruby and I spent the rest of our day making out like there was no tomorrow. Little did we know that the true enablers sat outside the door giggling at their match-making skills.


End file.
